Twisted Smiles
by tobiyaaas
Summary: Everyone said the old Eaton mansion was haunted, but I always disagreed. So, on October 31, 2003, I decided to take a trip there. I went in with a pretty smile and got stuck there with a twisted on.


**A/n: Last week we had to write Halloween stories in English class, this was mine. I obviously changed a few things here and there. Kaitlyn (Four's Booty-Call) came up an ideal part of the plot so I can't take all the credit.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent people.**

**Without further ado-**

**_Twisted Smile_**

Everyone said the old Eaton mansion was haunted, but I always disagreed. I passed it every day on the school bus, some of the seniors would even say a prayer every time we passed it. Back then, I was a junior at Amity High. The name was quite misleading actually. The school and the town itself had a very dark, disturbing past. Back in 1995, the principal of Amity High, Marcus Eaton, was often accused of abusing his 16 year-old son, Tobias. Obviously, most people idolized Eaton because he wasn't just the principal, he was a 'servant to the community'. You're not a good person just because you serve sandwiches to the homeless on Saturdays and deal with corrupted teenagers all week long. As you can tell, I found the fact the he was found not guilty absurd, especially because of the events that occurred after the 'Amity High Child Abuse Scandal'. Tobias Eaton was my age when he died, only 16. Some say his father did it, others say it was some sinister murderer.

_October 30, 1995 9:05 P.M._

_"Tobias, please take a seat." Marcus said. "Now you do understand that since I am the principal, I am already aware that you are failing Biology. And Math. And English."_

_"Dad, I can exp-" Tobias tried to blurt out._

_"SILENCE! Do you think that is acceptable, son? Do you think that you will get into Harvard when you're failing three classes?" Marcus growls. _

_"Dad, you know I planned on studying abroad and I'm only a junior and-" Tobias quickly said, or at least tried to._

_"Tobias, take off your shirt." Marcus spits. _

_Tobias does what he's told without a word, knowing what's going to happen next. He can hear his father taking off his belt. Tobias trembles with anxiety, praying that it's not his last night. He would love to at least make it to Halloween. It's the best and most celebrated night of the year in Amity, Pennsylvania- parades, haunted houses, and costume contests are among his favorites. As Tobias is deep in prayer, he feels the sharp edge of his father's belt dig into his scarred back. Unlike many other times, Tobias lets out a bloodcurdling scream. _

_"Stop! STOP!" He demanded with tears rolling down his cheeks. _

_"Shut up." Marcus says calmly while he repeatedly slashes the young man. _

_Tobias decides to let out yet another shrill scream, which was a fatal mistake. _

_"Didn't I say shut up, boy?" Marcus says in a menacing tone. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He laughs. "Oh wait, you won't be able too." he mumbles with yet another laugh._

_ Marcus begins to rummage through desk in his study. Tobias takes that time to get away. He lets his feet take him up the grand, marble staircase and into the east wing. He stops at a small closet and locks himself in it, hoping his father doesn't find him. _

_October 30, 1995 11:57 P.M. _

_Tobias sat in the locked closet for hours, his bloody back stinging. The east wing was filled with utter silence. That actually scared him more than anything. _

_October 31, 1995 12:01 A.M. _

_"Tobias, where are you?" Marcus says in a sing-song voice. _

_Marcus has been wandering the house slowly, not actually caring that Tobias is hiding. He finds it more sadistic if he makes Tobias wait. He wanders his way out of the west wing and straight into the east one. He hums a quiet song while making his way down the hall. He passes a small closet and knocks on it. _

_"Tobias, you in there?" He sings, a large needle and thread in hand. _

_He hears a small whimper and kicks the door- it doesn't budge. He does it repeatedly and it caves in. He sees Tobias huddled in the corner._

_"Tobias, its Halloween. Your favorite day. We have no decorations so I want you to look like a jack-o-lantern." Marcus smiles. _

_Tobias cries out and strikes his father with force. He makes his way out of the closet and into the hall. Running is his only option. He can hear footsteps behind him. _

_His father tackles him, "Now for the fun part." He laughs and sews Tobias' mouth shut. Tobias' muffled screams are the only thing you can hear. He then takes a knife to Tobias' throat… and then his own. _

_October 31, 1995 12:37 P.M._

On the Halloween of the year 2003- the year I was a junior- I went to the Eaton mansion. No one dared to follow and I now know why. The ghosts still reside there and Marcus Eaton is still able to murder on Halloween. I should know, he did it to me, and I've been stuck here with Tobias for 11 years- both with twisted smiles.

-Tris Prior

October 31, 2014


End file.
